


Scenic Route

by kitana



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Subways, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every stop, shudder, and stutter of the train bumps them against each other and the people around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenic Route

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my kink_bingo square, "silence."

Even though Yukio has enough keys to get them anywhere they would want to go, Rin likes to do things the normal, old-fashioned way sometimes. So he begs, pleads, and wheedles until Yukio agrees to ride the subway with him and come along to the latest comedy movie at the theatre. Yukio tried to convince him earlier that it would be at least six times faster his way than the way of the subway, but Rin was having none of it.

So now here they were, pressed chest-to-chest on the overcrowded subway train. Yukio holds on the hand rail and Rin holds on to him, because there’s not enough room for his hand to go up there too. Every stop, shudder, and stutter of the train bumps them against each other and the people around them. It drives Yukio nuts.

“Never again, Rin, just so you know. This is not worth it,” Yukio mutters, looking down at his older brother.

Rin just grins up at him. “It will be! Have a little faith in me, dear little brother.”

Yukio rolls his eyes and stares out of the window for the length of time it takes to get to the next stop. It’s when another four people squeeze onto the train there, jostling everyone around them, that Yukio gets an idea that absolutely will make this specially formed torture worth the pain. Rin is already pressed flush against him, so it’s easy to slip his arm around his brother’s waist. Nobody sees it. Or, if they do, they don’t care enough to look his way.

He sees Rin look up at him questioningly out of the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t acknowledge it. Instead, slowly, he bunches up the edge of Rin’s shirt until his fingertips touch bare skin. Rin starts against him. It’s a tiny, barely-there movement, but with the closeness of their bodies, Yukio could feel it just as well.

Rin’s voice drops in pitch. “Yukio, what are you…?”

His words taper off completely when Yukio’s fingers brush against the base of his tail. Rin inhales sharply as a little electric shock of pleasure zips up his spine. Yukio looks down to see the start of a fierce blush creeping up on Rin’s cheeks.

With a smile he says, “Something wrong, nii-san?”

Rin averts his eyes. “N-no.”

At the next stop, three people get off, but five people fit themselves into the car to replace them. The shifting to allow the people on and off the subway forces Rin to rub deliciously against Yukio. It will take every ounce of his discipline to remain the one in control.

It’s a challenge to himself that Yukio accepts eagerly.

Yukio plays with the base of Rin’s tail, rubbing the pads his fingertips gingerly over the soft hair. Rin shivers against him and then whispers quickly, “Stop that!”

Yukio pretends to not understand. “What are you talking about?”

“Playing with my, with my! You know!”

Rin’s voice rises on the last words and he quickly clamps his mouth shut. He’s never been good at being prudent and now Yukio won’t even acknowledge that he is playing with him! He growls, just a little, and pinches Yukio in retaliation. Yukio shies away from it the best he can without alerting the people around him.

A shame, really. Yukio had it in mind that he wouldn’t push his brother too much.

Yukio reaffirms his grip on the hand rail above him and with his free hand he begins stroking the bits of Rin’s tail he can reach discreetly. With the way they are packed together, Rin can’t do anything except lean further against Yukio, which only worsens his situation. Each of Yukio’s touches pool hot and heavy in his stomach and his cock reacts in turn, thoroughly interested in Yukio’s manipulation of him.

Rin buries his face against Yukio’s neck in an attempt to hide his flush and the quickening of his breaths. He wants desperately to grind against Yukio, especially because he can feel his brother’s cock hard against his belly, but he tries his best to keep himself still instead. The stop-and-go movements of the subway hardly help. It takes every scrap of willpower Rin has to bite back his moans, but he almost loses it completely when Yukio whispers in his ear.

“You were right, nii-san. This _is_ worth it.”

Just when Rin can’t take it anymore and he thinks he’s going to come all over the inside of his pants, the bell for their stop sounds and the subway comes to a grinding halt. As soon as the doors open, Rin bolts out of the car and up the station steps. He gets a few odd looks from the calm and collected people around him, but Rin isn’t satisfied until fresh air hits him, cooling his heated body. Yukio is seconds after him, just as red in the face as he is.

“You,” Rin starts. He takes a few deep breaths before turning to face Yukio. “Are evil. Pure evil.”

Yukio pushes up his glasses and smiles at his brother. The mischievous twinkle in his eye hasn’t yet faded. “So you keep telling me.”

Rin huffs, and then he’s back to his non-flustered self. “Come on, we’re gonna be late at this rate. I don’t want to miss the previews.”

Yukio nods and they set off in the direction of the theatre. Yukio is sure now that Rin will let him use his keys from now on.


End file.
